Franca Franco
Franca Elsie Franco, or just Franco is a 28-year old regulator, appearing as a recurring character in the mission narrative of Pronunciation Book before being elevated to protagonist in Bear Stearns Bravo. Biography Though for the first 28 years of her life, Franco believed that she was from San Bernardino, she actually came from a beach community. She grew up to study the regulatory arts, before eventually becoming a regulator herself. On July the 4th, 2007, Franco, together with her partner Henri and boss Chief, infiltrated Bear Stearns to gather evidence for the government surprise trial against the corporation at midnight. However, the plan backfired as when sentenced, CEO Jackie Dalton rebelled against the Los Angeles government, declaring the Free Trade Zone an independent nation (newly dubbed "Jackietown") and proclaiming war on regulation and all its instruments, in what would later come to be known as the "liberation of the FTZ". In accordance with Jackie new anti-regulation policy, in the early hours of July 5th, 2007, Franco (along with hr colleagues inside the FTZ) were incarcerated. However, they were soon broken out with help from their fellow cellmates, Senator Glyph Wildarms, Champion and Dynasty. Having broken out of Jackietown jail, Champion & Dynasty split to find work at Fung Wa Phillipé, leaving Glyph, Franco, Henri & Chief to work out how to stop Jackie. Realising that Regulator HQ & the Senate, which previously governed the FTZ, would likely be Jackie's next target in his liberation of the zone, the group split in two to search for mortgages to later fight Jackie with. With Henri & Chief heading down East Free Trade, Franco & Glyph decided to go through the Gilded Corridor, towards South Free Trade and, by extenion, Fung Wa Phillipe for help. In the battle at RegHQ that occurred later in the evening of July 5th, Franco proved instrumental in defending against Jackie, taking down many Jackolytes in the fight. Trivia *Franco's name (and by extension ethnicity) is most likely Italian. Her first name is probably short for FrancescaFranca on "Behind the Name", whilst "Franco" is both an Italian & Spanish surnameFranco, Behind the Surname. In both cases, this relates to the focus on Italian culture found in several PB videos (particularly with regards to food). *Franco used to believe that she came from San Bernardino, but Dr. Colorado divined through a career science reading that she is actually from a beach community (the ocean). *Franco's bravodex info reveals the following information about her: **IQ: 153 **Blood Type: O- **Fighting Style: Regulatory Arts (Okinawan Chainmortgage) **Destined Profession: Regulator (? ? ?% certainty) **Rising Tarot: Ocean Genesis **Falling Tarot: The King Is Asleep **Famous Quote: “It’s time to stop thinking . . . and start dancing!” Speculation *Franco's quote in the yearbook is "I came from the Ocean". This is likely a reference to 36, and as such she may be connected to the Mysterious Woman (and by extension Nicole), who is also connected to the ocean. *Several aspects of BSB imply Franco has, probably unbeknownst to even herself, untapped abilities. She was already able to configure waypoints on the eyepatch Glyph gives her on her first try, something that Glyph notes is hard, and then she does some freaky supernatural shit in the SWAN ending (which also implies that she may be the real antagonist, potentially)the SWAN ending, BSB. References Category:Characters